Simplesmente Bella
by Brubsmm
Summary: Era platônico. Acho que sempre fora. Talvez fosse o seu jeito delicado de andar, seu estilo que se destacava com saias rasgadas e meias sete oitavos – terrivelmente sexy – ou apenas seu modo de viver um dia de cada vez que me deixavam dessa forma, fodidamente apaixonado.
1. Platonismo

Era platônico. Acho que sempre fora.

Talvez fosse o seu jeito delicado de andar, seu estilo que se destacava com saias rasgadas e meias sete oitavos – terrivelmente sexy – ou apenas seu modo de viver um dia de cada vez que me deixavam dessa forma, _fodidamente _apaixonado. Era impossível não fitar seus expressivos olhos castanhos, ou seus cabelos avermelhados ao vento - cheguei até a pensar que se nós um dia tivéssemos um filho, ele seria ruivo, graças à mistura de meus fios cobres cobre com suas madeixas vermelhas.

Patético, eu sei. Como eu disse... _Fodidamente_ apaixonado. Louco de amor se encaixaria bem, de qualquer maneira. Obsecado também.

O pior de tudo é que nunca serei correspondido... Sou apenas mais um de seus admiradores, ou tão insignificante quanto. Talvez pior. Ela com certeza deve me considerar um garoto mesquinho e que se acha bom demais para qualquer um nessa cidade chuvosa de fim de mundo que é Forks. Eu poderia ir embora morar com a minha mãe é Esme no Canadá, mas Bella Swan me fez ficar... Eu até aturo meu pai, Edward - que resolveu me batizar com o mesmo nome de _velho _dele - somente para vê-la. Para me permitir ter esperanças e nutrir algo que nunca iria acontecer.

Eu devo ter piorado tudo na última tarde, sem dúvidas. Eu não quero que me entendam mal, eu não faço o tipo estereótipo de adolescente sem neurônios, mas estava nevando muito e foi praticamente impossível não rir quando Newton e Crowley bombardearam um garoto alternativo chamado Christofer com bolas de neve até que esse caísse no chão e batesse a cabeça. Ela tinha que me notar e olhar para mim fora da aula de biologia _justo nesse momento._ Porque eu, Edward M. Cullen sou azarado para caralho.

Bella caminhou até o garoto, estendeu a mão para ele e deu uma carona até sua casa. Na Harley dela. Ele pode agarrar sua cintura em alta velocidade e receber alguma atenção. E esse fato nem foi oque me deixou mais irado com o moleque magricela de calças apertadas e cabelo repicado, e sim que fora o olhar de desapontamento que recebi de Bella no dia do incidente, ela nunca mais foi a mesma comigo. Nem nas aulas de biologia, onde ela costumava contar sobre sua mãe e seu marido famoso e jogador de baseball Phil, algumas lembranças sobre Phoenix... Ela agora me tratava como se eu fosse Mike Newton ou Tyler, com palavras frias sem direito a olhares. Nem mesmo aqueles isentos de emoção. Talvez fosse esse meu pior castigo por ter sido um adolescente escroto por uns instantes: ser para sempre privado de olhar de perto seus olhos chocolate.

Minha irmã Alice não ajudava muito, em todo caso. Era melhor amiga da Bella e no mesmo dia do ocorrido a levou lá para casa. Foi uma verdadeira tortura.

- Edward, não sei se você notou, mas esse barulho irritante é o sinal avisando que o almoço terminou e temos mais três tempos pela frente. - Ben me dizia. Eu sabia que aula era agora: Biologia. Faziam duas semanas que Isabella não era mais minha parceira na matéria, pois ela agora dividia a carteira com Angela Weber, que por sua vez era apaixonada por Ben, meu atual ter sido por esse fato que o ocorrido a seguir aconteceu, mas eu gosto de pensar que não.

Quando cheguei à sala, realmente me espantei de encontrar a garota Swan encostada em minha mesa - usando uma saia preta rasgada, meias de um incrível azul marinho que, de alguma forma, destacava ainda mais suas pernas, sneackers pretos com spikes, e um moletom do Ramones cinza. Adorável. Ela ergueu os olhos quando nos aproximamos.

- Hey Ben - ela começou sem dirigir o olhar para mim, como de costume. - você já tem par para o baile? - não, isso simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo... E realmente, não estava. - você sabe, as garotas convidam os garotos eu acharia interessante você sentar com Angela nessa aula. Você pode se surpreender.

- Seria demais - ele disse - Edward, você se importaria se...? – Bem deixou a frase suspensa no ar.

- Sem problemas. - respondi - vá e aproveite.

- Eu me sento com Edward hoje, Ben. Não se preocupe. - Bella se prontificou e eu pude, depois de semanas, capturar aqueles lindos olhos castanhos nos meus. Mas eu nada disse... Do jeito que sou, poderia estragar tudo. _Novamente._ Porque sou um fodido burro e estar perto dela já era um tanto gratificante. Isso até o professor entrar na sala liberando o comitê de organização do baile e deixando a aula livre, contanto que os restantes permanecessem dentro do recinto. Sem matéria, não podia deixar o silêncio se instalar entre nós.

-Então... - comecei - você vai ao baile?

- Não se faça de engraçadinho, Cullen.

- Não estou. - rebati - apenas estou curioso.

- Vou estar ocupada no dia, se quer saber.

-Faltam dois meses, Bella. - ela ergueu o olhar para mim desafiadoramente e disse:

- Eu tenho a agenda lotada - e deu de ombros. Ela realmente tinha. Era voluntária o abrigo de animais, se dedicava aos estudos e nos fins de semana sempre ia para La Push ou para alguma cidade um tanto menos pacata do que Forks. Quando a última opção ocorria, era sempre vítima de fotos graças à fama do padrasto e, claro, com sua beleza e nome vinculado, era óbvio que seria um alvo. De certa forma, eu acreditava que esse fosse outro motivo por ela estar em Forks além da liberdade que queria dar a sua mãe - não era fã de atenção. Eu possuo essa estranha crença de que, no fundo, Isabella apenas queria se esconder. A chuva apertou do lado de fora e eu pude ver Bella se encolher. Uma coisa que discordávamos: ela odiava a chuva, enquanto eu ficava deliciado com seu barulho.

- Acho que seremos dispensados mais cedo por causa do baile - comecei - é perigoso você voltar de moto para casa, que tal se eu te desse uma carona?

- Eu sei me cuidar - ela disse de forma teimosa, como uma pequena criança.

- Apenas não quero que fique doente.

- Por que se importa, hein? Por quê? - cruzou os braços na frente dos seios volumosos me desafiando. Eu podia ser tudo, mas covarde não.

- Porque eu quero te levar para casa e tenho algumas perguntas.

-Perguntas, Edward? Francamente... eu não lhe devo respostas. – refleti por um momento. Será que não haveria nada que eu pudesse fazer para reconciliar?

- Sabe – comecei – nunca achei que você fosse do tipo "Alice".

- Sua irmã, Alice? – ergueu levemente as sobrancelhas ao perguntar.

- A própria... agindo de forma esnobe com que mal conhece. – ela ria abertamente nesse momento.

- Cullen, conheço muito bem o seu tipo. E não estou sendo esnobe, apenas não quero me dar ao trabalho de lhe dar explicações pela minha atitude.

-Então você admite que elas mudaram? – Bella arregalou levemente os olhos. A chuva pareceu concordar e rir internamente comigo, soltando um furioso estrondo que fez a garota ao meu lado se encolher levemente. Talvez de susto, talvez para se proteger de minhas acusações que se encontravam afirmadas.

- Eu apenas... – parou e suspirou – eu pensei que você era diferente, Edward – ela agora havia se inclinado levemente em minha direção, com os olhos fixos no meu e as mãos nas minhas. Sua voz era doce como mel – mas então, deu para notar que você era como os outros: uma farsa.

O sinal tocou e Bella se prontificou em sair quase correndo, mesmo tendo tropeçado em um dos alunos e gaguejado um "desculpa" tímido, fazendo com que eu não conseguisse alcança-la. Deveria estar assustada... afinal, não era de seu feitio agir da forma que o fez. Costumava ser doce, tímida e caridosa. Perfeita demais. Nunca fora rancorosa. Era horrível descobrir que, justo comigo, ela o era.

Fomos dispensados – como eu previra – e eu segui até a saída e calmamente andava pela chuva, ao contrário do restante dos alunos. Apenas duas estudantes estavam paradas, deixando a água correr por elas: Alice e Isabella. Minha irmã mais nova saltitou até mim e disse sorridente:

- Você irá levar a moto de Bella até em casa, enquanto nós duas iremos no carro –eu possuía a leve impressão de que havia perdido algo na linha de raciocínio de Alice. Franzi as sobrancelhas.

- Não seja inoportuna, Alice. Eu os sigo na moto.

Eu realmente não possuía uma resposta. Nem ser mal educado com Bella por estar magoado, nem ser doce na esperança de mudar alguma coisa. Só conseguia olhar para aquelas meias sete oitavos azuis que se tornavam minha mais nova perdição.


	2. Party

Por todo o percurso eu acompanhava Bella com o olhar preso no espelho retrovisor. A menina não era famosa por ser _coordenada_, ainda mais quando o assunto envolvia controlar algum outro objeto além de seu próprio corpo. Alguns diziam que ela a havia feito aulas de ballet, e por mais que fizesse sentido com a delicadeza e noção de corpo que ela possuía, eu não imaginava Isabella Swan com aquelas roupinhas cor-de-rosa e recebendo ordem de uma velha qualquer. Eu desconfiava que, em todo o caso, ela poderia ter abandona as aulas, sem pestanejar... Talvez por ser estabanada. Ela sempre fora o tipo de garota que procura não machucar os outros de forma alguma e isso gerava duas teorias na minha cabeça: ela poderia ter abandonado as aulas por não querer machucar as outras alunas acidentalmente; ou por acreditar que poderia arrancar a cabeça da mulher que a ensinava se a mandasse fazer mais alguma coisa – sorri sozinho. Bella odiava receber ordens, e esse era um fato nítido em sua personalidade. Eu acreditava que ela havia desistido por não levar jeito e por falta de independência acadêmica, verdade. Entretanto, muitos dizem que nas artes, não somos nós mesmos e nossas ações podem mudar drasticamente, porque a arte era assim, e eu era uma prova viva desse fato: apenas na música eu me deixava apreciar algo com _clássico_ no nome. Esse pensamento me deu uma súbita curiosidade: eu queria _vê-la_ dançar.

Chegamos à entrada de minha casa e, mal havia estacionado, quando Alice pulou para fora do carro e correu até Bella, que tirava o capacete e descia de sua moto.

-Há algum problema em eu estacionar aqui, Alice?

-Nenhum. – respondera-lhe minha sorridente e saltitante irmã. – Sobre hoje a noite, deveremos começar a nos aprontar agora mesmo. –eu agora prestava atenção na conversa, fingindo ser uma estátua dentro do Volvo.

- Eu não acho uma ideia tão boa assim, fadinha – Bella retrucou com uma covinha entre as sobrancelhas – eu nem trouxe roupa. – Alice sorria-lhe diabolicamente.

-Excelente, assim eu posso te vestir. – os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e se ela não estivesse apoiada na moto – dando-me uma visão privilegiada de suas pernas – poderia ter se espatifado no chão ali mesmo. Minha concentração foi tomada com um audível_ bam_ no capô do meu carro.

- E ai, irmãozinho? – _Emmett._

-Se essas mãos ogras causaram algum dano no meu carro, eu juro que te mato, Em. E assalto sua conta bancária também. – o infeliz não tirava o sorriso da cara, nem mesmo quando eu saltei para fora do carro e me posicionei ao lado de meu retrovisor, apoiado no carro e com uma expressão que deveria estar rabugenta. _Meu carro, porra._

-Não foque tão irritadinho, irmãozinho – odiava quando ele usava palavras no diminutivo comigo, so porque eu era cerca de quinze centímetros menos que ele. E eu tinha um e oitenta e sete de altura. – mas observe como um homem de verdade trata uma mulher bonita. Não pense que eu não vi você encarando as coxas de Isabella. – Ele se aproximou das meninas e falou quase gritando, com os braços cruzados. – Hey, Bells... Belas pernas, huh? – Ele falou sugestivamente e eu estava pasmo. Isabella abaixou a cabeça por um instante, deixando-se corar. Mas levou apenas dois ou três segundos, no máximo. Ela logo ergueu o queixo e respondeu:

-Belo peito depilado, Em. – Emmett usava uma camisa com os quatro primeiro botões abertos, revelando seu peito nu e sem pelos. Eu e Alice caímos na risada, é claro. Em, por sua vez, saiu bufando e batendo as pernas para dentro de casa.

-Isso foi genial, Bella. – eu lhe disse. Ela apenas me olhou e deu de ombros, antes de Alice arrasta-la para dentro também falando que "_estava faminta", _mas eu conhecia minha irmã. Ela não queria deixar nossa hóspede desconfortável. Claro, era Emmett quem verbalizava as putarias e eu quem a deixava sem graça. Faz completo sentido.

Adentrei pela porta da frente e segui para a cozinha, mesmo sem fome. Todavia, não havia nenhuma Esme por la, apenas um bilhete deixado em cima da bancada:

"_Queridos filhos, eu e seu pai passaremos o fim de semana em Nova York. - Tentem não destruir a casa. Com amor, mamãe"._

Ótimo. Agora eu não tinha comida também. Meu dia estava ficando cada vez melhor.

-Alice - gritei. Essa por sua vez, apareceu na entrada da cozinha seguida por Bella e um Emmett agora sorridente. – Esme e Carlisle viajaram – eu não queria dizer "mamãe" e "papai" na frente de Isabella.

- Não – Emmett disse de forma exagerada – e a comida? – Bella por sua vez parecia radiante.

-Está vendo, Alice? Sem a permissão de seus pais, não poderemos ir a Seattle. – ela aprecia contente com sua lógica. – principalmente em uma balada. Duvido até mesmo que um de seus irmãos iria permitir você sair com uma roupa tão minúscula quanto as que _eu sei_ que você usa nessas ocasiões.

- Você não vai. – Emmett pronunciou-se, encostado na soleira da porta.

- Bella, eu sou pequena, logo, minhas roupas também são pequenas. E Em... Eu estou precisando de uma festa depois dessa prova.

-Faça a festa aqui, então. – Emmett sorriu. Eu sabia que o ponto dele com essa festa não era proteger Alice e sim mulheres.

-Nossos pais iriam nos matar. –eu disse, finalmente.

-Estou com Edward. – me permiti olhar para a autora da frase.

- Eu acho a ideia perfeita, okay? Se me dão licença, tenho pouco tempo e muita coisa para arrumar.

Alice saiu pela porta da cozinha, Emmett soltou um "_Yes" _fazendo um gesto estranho com os braços, para logo em seguida seguir Alice. Apenas eu e _ela_ estávamos no cômodo agora.

-Sabe... – comecei – ouvi dizer que há um novo furacão indo em direção a New Jersey. Para quem eu devo ligar para informar que o nome deve ser "Alice"? – Isabella mordeu os lábios para conter o riso. Eu decidi que não pareceria boa coisa ficar parado encarando seus lábios, então me desencostei da bancada e segui para a saída.

- Edward? – ela me chamou antes de eu sair – me desculpa tudo bem? Eu não queria te tratar dessa forma quando nem motivos eu tenho – estava totalmente sem palavras – é só que... Esquece isso, ta? – e seguiu pela porta, me ultrapassando e deixando um rastro com cheiro de frésias e morango por todo o caminho.

Era impressionante a habilidade de Alice de conseguir organizar uma festa desse porte em horas. Ela deveria trabalhar com eventos, sério. Deus sabe como ela conseguiu tantas bebidas alcoólicas, sendo que era menor de idade e eu sabia que Emmett não havia feito esforço algum na organização. Sem contar as luzes, _red cups_, máquina de gelo seco e _uma banda no jardim._

Havia várias pessoas no local – provavelmente todo o ensino médio de Forks High School e algumas pessoas de cidades vizinhas, também. Alice e Bella não haviam dado o ar da graça ainda, na realidade. Eu estava sentado nos últimos degraus da escada para o jardim, travando um conflito interno se eu bebia ou não a cerveja _Stella Artois _que se encontrava na minha mão. Pensava que assim, quem sabe, Mallory e Stanley me deixariam livre de suas investidas – convenhamos, cerveja gera um puta mau hálito. A long neck ainda estava intacta em minhas mãos e eu a fitava. Foi quando eu a vi.

Bella estava com um vestido azul marinho que delineava lindamente suas curvas e com sapatilhas pretas que pareciam ter um brilho diferente. Digamos que seu vestido ficara curto em Alice, que era pequena e nem de longe possuía tanto traseiro ou seios como Bella – agora o visualizem na ruiva. Ela estava perto do palco e tentava inutilmente puxar mais para baixo a minúscula peça de roupa que eu achava decotada demais. Claro, estava divino e era por isso que eu não a admitia usando aquilo: todos do sexo masculino que passavam por ela a avaliavam, e eu não estava feliz com isso. Talvez fosse outro motivo para ingerir álcool, mas algo mais importante estava acontecendo: a banda havia parado de tocar havendo um DJ no lugar deles - e um dos integrantes, aparentemente bêbado, tentava agarrar Bella pela cintura. Eu me levantei, caminhando a passos largos até o local – ainda segurando a garrafa – e sendo movido pela ira.

-Com licença, colega. Acho que está na hora de você parar de tentar forçar uma dama contra sua vontade – eu estava tão bravo que nem me importei com o pleonasmo da frase.

-Há... – disse o moreno com voz de bêbado – acho melhor você dar o fora antes que eu te quebre, ruivinho. – ele agora se inclinava da direção de Bella que alternava seu olhar de suplica para mim e de nojo para com ele. Eu segurei um de seus ombros.

-Estou falando sério, cara. – ele virou tentando me acertar um soco, mas como minha mão estava em seu ombro, consegui vira-lo e dar-lhe uma chave de braço. Uma multidão se formou ao nosso redor, apenas assistindo enquanto Bella estava paralisada e eu segurava o moleque moreno nessa posição. Um homem de aparência mais velha adentrou o círculo, mandando todo mundo se dispersar e assim aconteceu.

- Bella, me desculpe... Você sabe como Jared é quando bebe.

-T-ta tudo bem, Sam. –Bella conseguiu dizer. Sam se aproximou de mim, tirou Jared de meu aperto e o empurrou para fora.

-Obrigada por isso, cara. Jared é inconsequente quando bebe, ainda mais depois de tocarmos. Se um garanhão.

-Apenas o mantenha no controle. –eu disse e quando ele foi embora, me virei para Bella. Ela estava pálida. Sem uma palavra, a puxei pela mão até a cozinha, a brindo a geladeira e pegando uma coca.

-Beba – ordenei. Ela me olhou em confusão, mas bebeu tudo em um só gole.

-Como você sabia que eu estava com sede?

-Açúcar é bom quando as pessoas se encontram em estado de choque.

Ela caminhou até mim e me envolveu em um abraço, murmurando um "obrigada". Envolvi um braço ao redor de sua cintura e ela me disse:

-Não sabia que você bebia. – foi quando percebi que ainda segurava comigo a long de cerveja. Depositei a mesma em cima da bancada.

-Não bebo – disse olhando de cima em seus olhos, sem me desgrudar dela. Nesse momento, Stanley me entrou na cozinha e se dirigiu até nós.

-Ai está você... sabe, bebi demais e não estou em condições de dirigir, Edward. Será que eu poderia dormir em seu quarto hoje? – Jéssica falava de uma forma que tentava ser sensual. Eu estava totalmente sem palavras.

-Na realidade, Jéssica. – começou Bella – eu e Edward estávamos indo para seu quarto agora mesmo. Acho que dessa vez não vai dar. – E então Isabella pegou em minha mão e me levou escadas acima, correndo, até meu quarto, onde fechou a porta e não acendeu a luz. Apenas me empurrou na cama, sentou do meu lado e disse:

-Sabe Edward, eu costumava pensar que você era bonzinho demais. Depois, pensei que você era como mais um garoto qualquer. Qual dos dois você é afinal?

-Talvez eu não seja nenhum. Já pensou nessa possibilidade? – ela estava tão próxima que eu conseguia sua respiração em mim.

-Bem, não sei ao certo, mas de qualquer forma... – Bella se inclinou e fechou a distância entre nós. Seus lábios eram suaves e todas as vezes que eu imaginara não faziam jus à realidade, mesmo que fosse mais um selinho do que um beijo. Mordiscou meu lábio inferior, por fim - ... obrigada.

Levantou-se e saiu, deixando-me plantado em minha cama, com o sangue fervendo e totalmente tonto. Eu estava completamente errado quando averiguei que as meias dela seriam minha perdição, não.. Bella e todo o conjunto que a formulava era, de fato, minha perdição.


	3. News

Eu não vi Bella no daí seguinte a festa nem no outro. Parecia até mesmo que a menina estava me evitando a todo custo. Ou saíra pela porta antes de eu chegar à sala, ou Bella acordara cedo demais... Eu não acreditava em nenhuma das desculpas de Alice, na realidade. Porém, tampouco acreditava que Bella havia dito qualquer coisa que envolvesse meu quarto, eu e ela em uma cama para minha irmã. Caso o contrário, a _baixinha_ já teria despejado questionamentos em mim, visto que Bella era sua única amiga.

Eu estava deitado em minha cama esperando o despertador tocar. Era segunda feira e eu mal fechei os olhos na última noite, averiguando oque poderia acontecer na aula de biologia. O som estridente do relógio alcançou meus ouvidos e eu levantei em direção ao banheiro para um banho, estando ciente de que ainda faltavam horas para eu vê-la. Passei as mãos em meus cabelos, sentindo-me em uma obra romântica do século XVIII.

Comi rapidamente e fique a apressar Alice que, por sua vez, resmungava do por que não tinha um carro próprio. Suspirei. _Tínhamos mesmo de passar por isso todas as manhãs?_

Fui interrompido quando Carlisle pediu para que a gente esperasse um momento antes de sairmos:

-Tânia, sua prima do Alasca, virá morar com a gente. – a não... – Então, Alice, você _irá_ dividir seu quarto com ela ou _será você_ a se mudar para o quarto de hospedes. E Edward... _Seja_ educado e amigável. Estamos entendidos?

Eu e Alice partimos batendo os pés e bufando, até o meu Volvo. Quando dentro dele, ela soltou:

-Não acredito que aquela vaca loira irá dormir no mesmo quarto que eu.

Eu não tinha palavras para responder. Sim, Tânia dava nos nossos nervos há anos e sempre se fazia de inocente. Sempre fizera brincadeiras de mau gosto com Alice quando ela usava aparelho e óculos, sujava a as teclas do meu piano com geleia e até já escondeu minhas partiras de mim por pura diversão. Emmett, por ser mais velho, safara-se de todo esse infortúnio de nossa infância. Porém, fazia anos que nós não a víamos. Até onde me lembro, foi trabalhar na Europa como modelo aos quinze anos e só voltara há um mês. Agora, o porquê de alguém sair do _Alasca_ para _Forks_ eu realmente não sabia. É como _pular da frigideira para cair nos fogo. _

No estacionamento da escola, eu avistei Bella encostada em sua moto, usando uma jaqueta de couro vermelha, uma calça em um tom de jeans escuro, botas pretas e o cabelo preso no topo de sua cabeça perfeita. _Adorável_. Alice correu até a menina e eu a segui de perto e com cautela extra. Realmente não sabia oque esperar.

-Bella... – resmungou – vou morar com a bruxa loira do Alasca. OH, por Deus, irei _dividir o quarto_ com a bruxa loira do Alasca. – Os olhos de Isabella estavam presos aos meus.

-Quem? – ela perguntou quebrando nosso contato.

-Tânia – eu respondi – é uma prima nossa. – Dei de ombros, tentando capturar seu olhar para mim novamente.

- Edward... pare de me seguir como um irmão cachorrinho e vá para a ala logo. _Xô! – _foram as palavras de minha adorável irmã ao notar que estava participando de sua conversa com Bella. Virei-me e entrei na escola, especulando o Porquê de todo aquele alvoroço no corredor. Todos pareciam estar mais animados, como se algo interessante estivesse acontecendo em Forks. _Rá!_

Então eu senti alguém esbarrando em mim, fazendo com que eu cambaleasse para trás.

-Foi mau, cara... – um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros de tamanho médio preso em rabo de cavalo solto, com roupas pretas surradas era quem estava falando comigo. Eu não o conhecia. – Eu sou novo na cidade e estou completamente perdido. A propósito, chamo-me Jasper, mas prefiro _Jazz_. – Estendi minha mão.

-Sou Edward – a presença de alguém novo na escola deveria explicar essa euforia toda. – Qual é a sua aula? EU posso tentar ajudar. – ele olhou com confusão para a folha já amassa da em suas mãos e disse:

-Hm... Espanhol com a sra. Cope.

-É a minha aula também. Eu te acompanho.

Jasper começou a seguir-me desconfortavelmente ao meu lado, quando perguntou:

-A pessoas daqui são sempre, assim, tão... _Acolhedoras?_ – eu não pude evitar soltar uma risada.

-Mais do que você poderá suportar.

-Argh. – observei ele passar o dedo no nariz e tentar fungar. – Hm, a mudança de clima está me afetando um pouco.

- Okay – murmurei não entendo o porquê de o garoto estar tentado me explicar o motivo de seu resfriado. – Oque te trouxe à Forks?

-Meus pais queriam se livrar de mim, de certa forma. – respondeu honestamente – então estou morando com meu avô, por hora. Ele é bem legal – deu de ombros, não se importando.

Mal entramos na sala e a sra. Cope já estava gritando um audível "_Buenos dia"_ para a turma. Incrivelmente, o horário de Jasper era igual ao meu e eu explicava tudo oque podia sobre as matérias. Jasper era com certeza diferente. Ele tinha tirado o moletom preto e mostrava a camiseta preta com o _Eddie The Head_ (NA: o mascote da Iron Maiden, uma banda de heavy metal) estampado nela e, contrário a outros, não ficava fitando as meninas e nem reclamando do clima de Forks. Era um cara legal, mas fechado para si. Eu poderia até mesmo apreciar sua companhia e tive a certeza disso quando ele disse que gostava de jogar _Halo_ no Xbox. Então, as primeiras aulas conseguiram passar rapidamente. Tanto que, quando eu mal notei, já era o almoço.

Fui com Jasper até o refeitório e, depois de pegarmos pizza para o almoço, caminhamos até a mesa onde apenas duas meninas se encontravam: Alice e Bella.

-Edward, você pode parar de me seguir por hoje. Grata. – repeli o instinto de dizer "_NA realidade, estou seguindo sua melhor amiga. Nos beijamos na festa de sexta no meu quarto. Você poderia nos dar licença?" _ e apenas disse:

-Alice... esse é Jasper, mas o chame de Jazz.

-Prazer, Alice. – Alice franziu o cenho analisando Jazz, enquanto este esticava a mão para ela, sorrindo. Jasper sorria muito.

- Então você é o garoto novo? – perguntou com desdém, sem aceitar seu comprimento e virou para frente, olhando para Bella. Agora que eu notei que ela havia tirado a jaqueta vermelha, revelando a mesma estampa que Jazz na camiseta.

-Não sei quem você é, mas possui um bom gosto para camisetas. – Jasper disse, sentando-se ao lado de Bella e mostrando os dentes. Ela retribuiu o gesto.

- Sou Isabella, mas prefiro Bella.

- Sou Jasper, mas prefiro Jazz. Acho que combinamos em algo a amais do que apenas música. Mas diga-e, você é do _metal_ ou apenas gosta de caveirinhas?

-Digamos que tenho um bom gosto musical, apenas.

Meu maxilar estava travado. Sentei-me ao lado de Alice e de frente para Isabella, tentando não ficar pensando no quão descaradamente Jasper estava tentando flertar com ela. Alice apenas continuava a olhar para o garoto, com o cenho franzido.

- Hey Bella – disse em um tom quase irritado. Ela olhou para mim e corou levemente. Bem, isso mostrava que ela ainda se lembrava do que houve sexta.

- O-oi. – gaguejou.

Ela se virou para Jazz de novo e começou um assunto sobre música. Aparentemente, Jasper tocava saxofone e baixo. Bella disse que cantava, tocava violino e lidava bem com guitarra e baixo. Alice apenas disse que Bella deveria cantar _pop music_ e Jasper começou a rir do comentário. Foi nessa distração dos nossos colegas que a ruiva se inclinou na minha direção, estendendo o braço, encostando sua mão meu refrigerante e deixando um papel colado no local.

- Desculpe Edward, achei que essa coca fosse a minha.

Eu estava confuso. Peguei a lata do refrigerante e, discretamente, li o papel em baixo da mesa.

"_Edward, desculpe-me por sexta. Eu bebi algumas coisas e além de te fazer de guarda-costas, praticamente o tranquei no quarto te beijei. Eu não faria isso se não estivesse sobre efeito de álcool. Perdoe-me."_

Tranquei o maxilar e fiquei mais puto do que já estava. Então Bella tinha que estar bêbada para me beijar. Ótimo.


End file.
